Modern business aircraft typically include a well-appointed passenger cabin for the safety and comfort of aircraft passengers. Within the passenger cabin, areas or compartments are defined by bulkheads, which may include a slidable (or pocket) door to separate one area from an adjoining area for privacy. However, due to stresses applied to the fuselage during flight, it is possible for gaps to appear between the slidable door and the door jamb. These gaps are both unappealing and may permit light penetration or a private conversation to be heard in the adjoining compartment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an aircraft bulkhead door that resists the formation of gaps during flight. It is further desirable that the sliding bulkhead door be adaptable to compensate for differing stress levels applied to the fuselage during flight. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.